


DaveJade Wedding

by byrdBibliophyle, joyousNuance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrdBibliophyle/pseuds/byrdBibliophyle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyousNuance/pseuds/joyousNuance
Summary: The RP wedding between Jade (riflesquiddle) and Dave (clockworkkatana) on Tumblr!





	DaveJade Wedding

Today was the day. Jade blinked up at her bedroom ceiling, memorizing the starry painting left there by her brother and fiancé a few years ago. A big grin spread across her face. Dave wasn’t going to be her fiancé for much longer. Rolling out of bed, she stretched with a groan.

Even though the girls had insisted she go to bed early last night, she hadn’t managed to fall asleep for a long time. This was it. All the planning, the phone calls, the dressing rooms and cake tastings led to this. Her new life with Dave was about to begin and she couldn’t be more thrilled… or nervous.

Not much was going to change, really. They already practically lived together and made big decisions together and whatever else married people were supposed to do. But this was the Big Day! She had been dreaming about this day ever since future Dave had accidentally confirmed that it would come. It was _today_!!!!!

She didn’t have much longer to worry about it. Minutes later John was knocking on her door, and a few seconds after that she was bombarded by her friends. Giggling and babbling too quickly for Jade’s half-asleep brain, they ushered her out of the apartment and down to a limousine. It wasn’t until they were halfway to the wedding venue that Jade remembered she was still in her pajamas.

First came the hair and makeup. Rose tackled the former while Flora began on the latter. The hardest part was sitting still, especially with Aradia flitting back and forth across the dressing room. Several raps on the head and half a bottle of makeup remover later, Aradia was relegated to hair duty and Rose was sitting behind Flora.

When Jade was allowed to have her eyes open, she focused in on Rose’s calm face. That serene face grounded her enough to sit calmly through the rest of the hair pulling and eye poking until finally she was grinning at her reflection.

Her bridesmaids bustled around her, pulling on dresses and braiding each others’ hair. Jade was content to help with zippers and holding things while she waited.

Her dress was the very last thing to prepare. Rose carefully arranged the skirt so Jade could step in without snagging anything, then helped zip up the back while Aradia carefully settled Jade’s braid over her shoulder. As Flora checked that her makeup hadn’t smudged, Jade found herself staring in the mirror again. She looked _amazing_! She almost didn’t recognize herself. Her hands shook as she slipped on her earrings and necklace.

Dave was getting ready in a similar room on the other side of the building. His was a quieter affair: less bustling bridesmaids and more everyone asking John to tie their ties for them because no one else on this half of the building knew quite how. Dave watched them through the corner of his eye, fidgeting with the gold band of his engagement ring, twisting it just so. It would almost definitely become a habit.

He wasn’t used to the way the tie snags at his neck and considered nixing it and leaving the shirt unbuttoned, but decides instead to leave that for the reception. A brush snagged through his hair more than he usually spent on it and for a second he lost the ramping nervousness in the repetitive motions of getting ready. Not that’d he’d admit any ramping nervousness, but. You know.

He’s vain enough to admit he looks good, even damn good, dressed to the nines as he is. His suit, a muted red to match his eyes, caught and held his gaze via a nearby mirror. Dave dragged a hand through his hair and swallowed. Looking snazzy, big guy. He’d said it enough times before: this wouldn’t change much, not really, but damn if the gravity of it didn’t nearly bowl him over just about then.

John raised a brow his way, cracked a joke about how he’d better not be considering getting cold feet because so help me Dave Strider if you leave my sister at the altar you will be in a _world_ of hurt, and the moment is gone. Dave responded with a joke in kind about John and his own sister and just like that the pressure didn’t feel so, well, pressing anymore. Just in time, too, because by his internal clock it was getting about time for the show to start.

The venue was gorgeous, he would admit that handily. Central Park always was, this time of year, and thanks to some last-minute cloudwork from John the sky was pristine and the altar seemed almost to shine. Steeling himself, he made his way to his place at the altar, trading nods with the minister and counting the attoseconds ticking by as he waited.

Jade took a deep breath, fidgeting with her bouquet as the music started. Just a few yards away, hidden behind the trees, was the altar. Her ears flicked from side to side, taking in the shifting and whispering of the guests. In front of her, John and Rose began to move. Stepping to the beat, they rounded the corner and disappeared down the aisle. The others followed after them until only Jade was left. Squaring her shoulders, she let her nerves fade into her excitement and took her first step.

The crowd stood as she appeared. Blushing, she averted her eyes, focusing in front of her. Her eyes immediately met Dave’s. She lit up, her entire body tingling with joy at the sight of him. That was her _husband_!!! Not quite, maybe, but soon enough. After this eternity of a walk was done. She had to consciously keep her steps slow to match the beat.

When she finally reached the altar, the music stopped. Jade clutched her bouquet tightly, eyes briefly leaving Dave so she could exchange grins with her brother at his side.

The minister cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to the front, and launched into a speech on love and commitment. She ignored him, remembering the gist from the script he’d sent for her and Dave to approve. Taking in Dave in his suit was much more satisfying. When the minister finally paused, she forced herself back to the present.

“Who gives this bride?” At the minister’s prompting, John stepped forward. He took her arm with a bright smile and turned towards the minister. “I do.”

The minister nodded and continued on, “If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

A moment of silence, then John was guiding her hands into Dave’s. Jade smiled her thanks at her brother, then turned to meet her fiancé’s eyes up close. It was a struggle not to bounce in place as the minister continued his speech. Dave could obviously tell, from the way his smile tightened from holding in laughter.

“Dave,” the minister said, shaking them both out of their silent conversation, “Do you take Jade to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and remain faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

Dave bit his tongue, eyes going wide beneath the frames of his shades. Here it was, wasn’t it? Everything, it seemed, had led up to this, in that way all moments do. He remembered the first time they’d met in person, years and a universe ago. She’d been just as excited then as she was now, struggling not to bounce on her heels and Dave struggling not to go mad with just how cute that was.

“Well,” he started, glancing out at the guests, all close friends, family, come to see the union. Come to celebrate with them. His gaze landed on Aradia for a moment. She gave a reassuring smile and Dave took a breath. “I mean,” he continued, smirking at the minister before his gaze landed solely on Jade and the rest of the world fell away from view for a moment, “obviously I do.”

A smattering of snickers arose from the gathered crowd. Dave hardly heard it. Jade was rolling her eyes with a laugh, but didn’t have time for any more reaction before the minister called her name.

“And Jade,” the minister continued, ““Do you take Dave to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and remain faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!” Jade squeezed Dave’s hands tight, meeting his eyes with a smile that lit up her entire self. Her whole body felt like it was held up by love alone.

“Very well.” The minister smiled and gestured towards Dave again. “Dave, please repeat after me.”

“I, Dave, take you Jade, to be my wedded wife. I give to you in the presence of these witnesses my promise to stay by your side in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

Trying not to trip over the words, he repeated them without taking his eyes off Jade’s. The world focused, along with his vision, down to a single narrow point of rapturous green. Crowd? What crowd? There was no one there but the two of them.

As soon as Dave was done, the minister focused his attention on Jade. He repeated the words again, as though she hadn’t already read them so many times they were memorized. Now all she had to do was make sure her emotions didn’t choke her up too much to speak.

“I…” Jade paused and took a deep breath, willing her lungs to work again. These were the words she had chosen to bind her to the love of her life forever. Looking up into Dave’s eyes, she felt herself relax. She wasn't saying this to the whole crowd. She was just saying it to him. With that thought, everything flowed naturally. She meant every word.

“I, Jade, take you Dave, to be my wedded husband. I give to you in the presence of these witnesses my promise to stay by your side in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

The minister nodded with a smile and turned to address the guests again. As he wound down, Jade turned to give her bouquet to Rose, who took it with an encouraging smile. Once Jade had taken Dave’s hands again, the minister continued. “Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites you two hearts in love. Best man, please give the bride’s ring to the groom.”

As Dave slipped the ring onto her finger, he repeated after the minister, “I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever.”

Jade grinned and squeezed his hand before returning the favor. The ring she gave him was a perfect match to the one she had seen on his future self’s finger. The memory made her huff a laugh. Whether that mishap was the catalyst for this or not, she was so, so glad to be here.

“May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love.”

Jade gazed down at their entwined hands, savoring the feeling of the metal warming from their combined body heat. Her ring was absolutely gorgeous, but that wasn’t what made her love it. The fact that Dave had carefully chosen it and had given it to her as a symbol of his commitment to her was what made her vision blur with tears. She blinked them back, looking up at Dave’s face again. The devotion she saw there didn’t help at all. She switched her attention to the minister’s voice as he quoted both ancient and modern proverbs on love. His calm cadence helped her to blink her vision clear.

Dave focused on the weight of the ring on his finger, anchoring himself to that moment. His mouth split to a grin as the minister continued, and sure the words were nice but they were nowhere near as captivating as the sight before him. His wife. Damn, but that was something to think. His wife! He could barely hold back a laugh. Never in all his years had he imagined he’d be standing here, and yet there he was.

In the crowd, John was trying very hard not to cry. Dave caught a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye and felt his own start to water, too. With a squeeze to Jade’s hands he closed his eyes shut for a moment, imprinting the moment in his mind. He didn’t want to let go of it.

(Elsewhere, a version of him plus a few years watched from somewhere that wouldn’t attract attention. The smile on this version was no less pronounced, and the ring on his hand still glittered the same as the ring on the man at the altar. But that is a story for another time.)

“And so now by the power vested in me by the City of New York, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. Dave, you may kiss your bride.”

Jade threw her arms around her husband’s neck, grinning from ear to ear. His hands settled on her waist as he leaned down, their lips touching to the applause of the crowd. It took a moment for Jade’s grin to fade enough for her to reciprocate. All too soon the kiss was over, the minister pronounced them man and wife, and they were heading back down the aisle to take photos before joining the guests at the reception.


End file.
